dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EeveeRoxas
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Quest (series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kingemocut (talk) 22:38, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Heee && HP↑ I'd say it's better on the tank pagw, under the title "Upgrades". don't worry about the discription at top, i'll do that. thanks too for the help with a non-DQIX page. There's a lot of editors that mainly go for DQIX and there's a lot of stuff that's not DQIX that's very stubby sized. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 00:49, May 10, 2014 (UTC) dude, there's well over 2K that are (IMO) very stubby pages. trust me, there's lot to do. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 01:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Stubby Pages well, yes and no. there's the stub category page, but that's only about half of them, the other half (and all the others too) can be found . Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 01:26, May 10, 2014 (UTC) what page would that be dude? Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 01:42, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Doctor Sid or Doctor Cid? The US version appears to be Cid, si i'm gonna change it to Cid now, thanks for pointing that out :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 15:09, May 16, 2014 (UTC) not to sure xD. even though i live in the UK lol. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 02:11, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Two things Hey, i noticed you want a website, if you want i'm happy to help make you one, i know a free site hoster, and can code in HTML, CSS, JS and use WYSIWYG editors. also, i'll be on the TS3 for as long as possible, so... feel free to talk to me if you want :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 16:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) : damn, best luck with that... and i'll be on as long as i can tomorrow after 5, and as long as i can on friday, saturday and sunday. : you'll also need to go to the website, since they had to add a password thanks to a group of idiotic "trolls". Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 14:16, May 21, 2014 (UTC) hey, i'll be online for as long as i can without falling asleep, so if you want, join me on the TS3 server. you'd still have to go to http://www.myfu.net, since they had to add a password onto the server, but the pass can be found there. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 15:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) xD don't worry lol. since we have so few edits, i've been a little hesitent about this, but i was wondering about possibly having a second active admin/rollbacker, and i already know who i have in mind Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 00:30, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day! happy birthday dude, good luc in whatever you do for the next year of your life, and all other years after that :D also, you're a lucky sod, being able to find a job. i'd give anything to get one xD. dun worry about editing too much, work comes before this sorta stuff :) Happy birthday! Here's to another year of slaying dragons and saving the world! [ғeldιng] (talk) 19:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC) sure, knock yourself out. i guess we need to talk about it anyway, so... why not :P Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 18:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) it is always possible to have certan badges gifted to pages that are part of a certan category, so for instence each DQI page could have a category just for it, and then each time someone edits a pae with that category it counts up a little. The timer resets at midnight, GMT (though i think it's more UTC considering that GMT doesn't count BST (British summer time), which is GMT+1, even if you're in grennich, because reasons Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 22:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) UTC is universal time cordination (i thnik) and is practically just GMT on winter only. it's just trying to remove the annoyence of GMT timezones, for a more globle system. it restarts on midnight, and if you don't make an edit by then, the counter restarts. i did ask around community god knows how long, and that's what they said, so.... Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 23:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: A final farewell we'll miss you man. hopefully when you get the chance you can join with us again, it'd be great to see a older user coming back, and meeting any newbies :P. Intensifies Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 20:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC)